New paths by LachicaCJ
by Lier66
Summary: When the past becomes the present
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to translate a good story from spanish to english ( I don't promise that I'll do it well, and if someone wants to help it would be awesome) It is called 'Nuevos Caminos'(New paths) and it's from LachicaCJ. So, here we go!**

**PD: Vote faberry at afterellen 1 vote per ip per hour.**

**Don't own Glee or the story or SoN.**

**PROLOGUE**

The day dawned cloudy, but that wasn't a reason for Rachel to feel bad. It was her day.

Turning 15 was something important for a teenager. Despite being the younger in her family, from that day on, everything was going to change.

High school was waiting for her. New people, new friends and new experiences that were going to mark the young singer's future.

Rachel wasn't very popular in middle school; in fact she only had two friends. The rest of her classmates ignored her, except the ones that found the private's girl's life the best of the excuse to make fun of her.

Having two gay dad's didn't leave too much room to avoid the heavy and offensive jokes of the preteens. However, to Rachel that wasn't important enough to be offended.

She had had a really adorable childhood. Her parents gave her that love that her biological mom didn't after she gave her up for adoption and the brunette had never been ashamed to have the parents that the destiny had put in her life. She adored them and they adored their little star.

They adored her so much that there weren't any objections to celebrate her birthday party in their garden.

Balloons, confetti, food, drink and music. The perfect plan for an afternoon of fun with those classmates that did accept her invitation to such a party even if they were not her friends.

A little stage was the brunette's personal requirement . She couldn't pass up the opportunity to demonstrate her great talent in front of a microphone and an audience that without a doubt, was going to be very strict with her.

She didn't care that those guys had been rude to her during middle school. An artist had to learn to live with the critics and Rachel had been aware of that and assimilated that in the best of ways possible.

A grand repertoire of songs from her favorite musicals, a big dose of her talent and the final result: an audience really surprised and grateful for that masterful performance.

Luckily for the brunette everything went off without a hitch that day, with the exception of a little mishap.

Among the guests that were present there was one of the most special people she had ever met in her life. Spencer Carlin.

Spencer became her best friend when the brunette went to that school.

Spencer, a little and sweet blonde with light-colored eyes, was part of the cheerleading squad, making her one of the most popular girls that everybody admired.

However, Spencer wasn't the typical popular girl. She was sweet, honest and was always willing to help whoever needed it the most.

The cheerleader didn't miss the party; neither did her two brothers, the friendly and kind Clay and the insufferable and selfish Glen.

The other important person in that party was Lucy.

Lucy was, like Spencer, another unconditional friend to Rachel, but Lucy had next to nothing to do with the cheerleader.

They couldn't even say that Lucy was like Rachel. People were always being rude to the brunette, wanting to make fun of her or hurt her feelings, but the ignored Lucy.

Completely ignored by her peers, Lucy was a shy, antisocial and with large complexes due to her physique.

Nobody noticed when little Lucy missed class and nobody worried about her when she was there. Only Spencer and later Rachel, enjoyed the real personality of that girl.

Sweet, sensitive and with billions of dreams that made her imagine thousands of adventures which always involved her two friends.

But Lucy wasn't there on that special day for the artist and that really hurt her.

It had been days since Rachel last knew of her, something that wasn't very strange given the continuity with which the girl missed class. Rachel had given her the special invitation and she had even called in numerous occasions to her parents wanting to know what was wrong and she also took advantage of that to remind them of the special date.

If Lucy wasn't there it was because she didn't want to go. Rachel hadn't got an answer, not before the celebration and not after.

Last days of school were passing by really fast. There were millions of things to do before the holidays got there and Rachel went completely crazy wanting to get it all done in time.

In those days she received the news that Spencer was going to high school in LA. Paula, Spencer's mom, had been offered a real good job and the whole family had to pack her bags and went to California.

It was though for Rachel because she had always thought that she would have Spencer by her side once they entered high school. She was her friend and not having her by her side that first year of high school was extremely sad. Only the hope to see Lucy again after the holidays was the only thing that kept her excited about the new school year.

Rachel had been visiting her grandparents on summer holidays and participating in all kinds of amateur competitions of singing and dancing. That was everything that the little singer wanted in her life and her dads had always tried to make everything in their hands so that Rachel would enjoy it.

It was just at a state competition where Leroy informed her that next year she would be going to another school in Lima. The man was going to be moved to the west part of the city and Mckinley High was closer than Fairbrooks.

Rachel didn't seem to care much about changing schools, because at the end of the day she didn't have any friends there. She only had Spencer that was moving to LA, and Lucy, which she had been informed by Lucy's parents days before that she had left the city and she had no knowledge whether she was going to come back or not.

That change would do her good. Without Lucy nor Spencer by her side, it was a new beginning for her and she would like to start anew life there. She wanted to acquire that popularity that her pals at Fairbrooks always denied her.

Days before her moving, the brunette's house was complete chaos. Everything was packed in boxes and bags scattered around the house.

Leroy strived to collect several things from the garden and Rachel walked down the street saying goodbye to every neighbor. She went door by door, house by house saying the same thing:

"Mrs. Fairbanks, I came here to say goodbye… we are moving this evening and I wanted to say that it had been a real pleasure to share my first 15 years of life with you and your family, I will treasure every memory and I promise to dedicate one of my awards to you once I live in New York"

That was her goodbye speech and Rachel didn't stop repeating it until she had gone to every house in her street, wanting her neighbors to know that they would never again be graced with her presence around the neighborhood, but that they would be when she was an adult living in the big apple and being a Broadway star.

Rachel returned home completely happy and satisfied about saying goodbye to all her neighbors, but there was something that made her sad.

In the middle of the garden, between some bushes that now grew without control, Rachel found their mailbox completely devastated.

"Dad?" She yelled "What happened to the mailbox?"

"It is old Little girl. It is useless now" Leroy said raising his voice behind some bushes. He was working hard to pick up several pieces of gardening that still were in their former garden.

Rachel stared to the old mailbox with fissures and felt sad.

"Can I take it with me?" Rachel asked.

"No way… that is just garbage and I am not going to allow you to take that to our new house" Leroy didn't even look at Rachel when he answered her.

Rachel did not accept that answer and after thinking for some minutes she thought of something. Maybe she couldn't take the whole mailbox but she could take a piece of it and save it.

She didn't know why but she felt appreciation for that old mailbox.

She tried to be as much quiet as possible and without more asking she took the heavy mailbox and carried it to the garage. Once she was there she looked through toolboxes for something that could help her remove some of the tablets.

After several attempts she succeeded, but something surprised her. The mailboxes base was divided by two tablets and there was something there that nobody had seen.

At first she thought that it was an advertising pamphlet once she saw a paper that sticked out from the tablets, but that idea was vanished from her mind when she could get it out from there. It was a little envelope. She didn't hesitate in opening it. Her face said it all once she discovered what was inside. There was a small and delicate gold chain with a star and a note that said:

_Dear Rach,_

_I am bad. My parents are taking me to Columbus. They want to make me join a center about, I don't know what it is about and I am really scared. Before I go, I would like to see you on Spencer's tree house. I will be waiting for you tomorrow afternoon. I need to see you and I want you to know that there is something very important that I have to say to you and I don't know how to do it. __Please, come. I miss you. Lucy_

"Lucy?" Rachel babbled completely surprised "Since when has this note been here?"

**So, should I continue translating?**


	2. Two years later

**Well I'll just keep translating. If someone wants to help translate PM please.**

**Don't own anything. All rights to RIB and to LachicaCJ.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews bitches!**

**Chapter 1**

**Two years later**

She tried to sleep, but the pain didn't let her rest, she found it hard to breathe

Rachel tried not to stress too much. She knew that Finn's hit on her nose was hard. The doctor had told her that her nose was broken and she was scared that she couldn't sing on Nationals. That was her worst nightmare that night and probably it would be the worst nightmare in the nights to come.

Two years had gone by. They had fought to be where they are, they suffered through the loss of the first sectionals, but now they knew what it felt like to win that competition. Regionals was crazy and now they had nationals. New York was waiting and even when the doctor told her that she shouldn't worry about it, she did.

The night was so intense that she didn't even think about falling asleep and everything she did was walk around her bedroom.

At the same moment, Finn and Quinn were caressing and cuddling on Quinn's bedroom, but he wasn't into it.

Quinn knew that something was wrong. She couldn't believe that the guy could resist her charms, in fact, not one guy had ever resisted them.

"Are you here?" Quinn was trying to catch his stare.

"Of course, can't you see me? I am here" Finn sat up and leaned on the headboard of the bed separating from Quinn that was lying on his chest.

"No, you are not" She answered "You've been distant this past days, like you were in another world. Can you explain to me what is wrong?" The blond fully separated from the boy and got up with a disgusted expression.

"I am telling you that I am okay, just a little bit tired, the rehearsals… the Rachel incident with her nose…"

"Ah, of course" Quinn interrupted "Is it that? Are you still thinking about the Rachel thing?... Could you forget, even if it just for one day that she exists and try and pay some attention at your girlfriend? It was just a hit and she is okay, it's not the end of the world…" Quinn was offended by his attitude.

"Would you put your jealosy aside? I hurt her you know? What If she can't go to Nationals? I would have destroyed what she wanted the most, and what if she goes through the surgery? I can't stop thinking about that stupid doctor"

"Wait, wait" Quinn didn't let him finish "What is that about surgery? Mr Schue said that she was okay and that there wasn't any problem that couldn't be solved by a couple of weeks" The blonde started to worry.

"The doctor said that it was a good occasion to have a nose job for cosmetic reasons and…" Finn stood up "I think that she is thinking about it"

Quinn was looking stunned at Finn. Two minutes ago she was mad at him for not paying attention to her and suddenly, all her thought were on Rachel. Something inside of her was stirring.

Was Rachel disgusted by her physique? That was something new to her. Quinn knew Rachel, she knew that Rachel didn't think of herself as beautiful, in fact, Rachel had said that in more than one occasion, but she always knew that she was happy with how she looked. Unlike her, Rachel was strong and had personality.

Finn got closer to the blonde and pecked her and said his goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class" He said at the same time that he was leaving the blonde's bedroom.

Quinn stood there thinking. That really shocked her, she didn't want to see Rachel sad and she didn't expect that the girl had those doubt. She didn't fully believe Finn.

However, the next day, just as Finn told her, Rachel went to the auditorium and started explaining the possible operation that her doctor had told her about.

Everybody disagreed with the idea, well, everybody except Santana who exposed everyone's most shameful imperfections.

It was such a tense moment that even Mr. Schue tried to convince them. That wasn't what he expected from the kids. They were in Glee club, they had endured lots of jokes, and slushies to the face just to sink about some insignificant complexes.

Quinn was absently drawing random things. That riled her up and she didn't want to talk about flaws. She didn't want to remember her past, but Rachel didn't think the same.

The brunette called her name while she explained what the doctor had said. Rachel put Quinn, or better said, her nose, like the perfect showcase for her own.

The blonde was surprised.

Rachel, that little dreamer that was going to be a big star one day, that talented girl that she could never have, that annoying but adorable person, wanted to look like her, wanted to have her nose and she couldn't understand it. Rachel had thousands of good things, she was really talented and she only seemed to be worried about having a nose like hers.

The arguments went on during the whole hour and no one came out convinced about what they have been told.

Quinn decided to ignore them and was one of the firs that abandoned the choir room. Rachel surprised her in the middle of the hallway while she was putting away her books on her locker.

"Quinn?" She got closer shyly "Can I ask you something?"

"If you are going to ask me to break up with my boyfriend, you are in the wrong track" Quinn said sarcastically while she closed her locker and started walking.

"No, no" She quickly said following her "I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me to the doctors this afternoon" She carefully said "I would like the doctor to see your nose so that he can tell me if it is possible" Rachel ducked her head while her voice faded.

Quinn doubted.

Since she had known that Rachel Berry was in that high school, she hadn't done anything to get close to her. She didn't want to treat her like a classmate and even less like her friend. If Finn hadn't entered that damned club, she would still have no contact with Rachel. She avoided that contact as much as possible, but that occasion was different.

Rachel was the one who wanted something from her, it was the brunette the one that admired the things that she fought so hard to get, a perfect physique. And even if she didn't agree with that surgery, at the end she accepted the invitation.

"Okay, it will be a pleasure to show to your doctor my fabulous nose…" she proudly said, trying to keep her personality.

A personality that was going to play a dirty trick on her.

That afternoon, they were on the doctor office.

Quinn felt comfortable being admired by Rachel, even if it was only for her nose, however, a feeling started to drown her. She felt guilty.

She had fought so hard to be who he was. She didn't have any virtues, she didn't have talent, she sung like any other person could, she danced because she had been taught to at the cheerleaders squad. That was the only thing about music that she knew about, except some pieces on the piano that she still remembered from when she was little, when her parents made her take some classes. Her physique was the only thing that she had and that was the results of effort and constancy. She felt proud of it, but she had never thought that someone like Rachel could ever take notice on her in that way, and that was something that made her feel sorry.

The brunette was the only person on that high school who had self-confidence and if she was asking her that it meant that something was changing.

Her confusion started to grow at the same time that she saw how they marked Rachel's nose to help them explain the operation. Quinn was being photographed from various angles. The doctor was going to Photoshop her nose and was going to adjust it to Rachel's face to see the final outcome.

While she watched her lying on the bed, something inside her started to stir.

After the appointment, the blonde's state wasn't the same as the one she had when they entered the place. Just a cold and brief goodbye was exchanged between them.

Quinn felt bad. Her once pride of being admired was gone to see the big mistake that Rachel was going to make. She is beautiful, she thought while she looked at the brunette while she said goodbye and thanked her for accompanying her.

Rachel felt Quinn's stare. She also knew that something had changed. At the doctor's, Quinn presumed and even felt flattered, she also smiled when Rachel asked her about how it felt like to be someone beautiful, but something had changed once they got out of there.

Rachel returned home surrounded by those thoughts. The fear of missing Nationals visited her that night too.

That frustrated her even more. Not only she had pain, the doubts and the fear, but had two rough nights where she couldn't sleep. She was desperate and trying not to be, she decided to switch on the computer to look for something to take her mind off things. All that turmoil had kept her from another one of her big passions, uploading videos to MySpace and watching the comments, something that she did daily. She also thought of Barbra and her thousands of Youtube videos that could keep her entertained that night and could help her forget all those fears.

Meanwhile, at the other side of town, Quinn entered the brunette's MySpace. She did that every night before going to bed. Since she discovered that she was on the net, she had that page marked as one of her favorites and even if she always used it to insult her, that night was different.

Watching through all of Rachel's videos singing her favorite songs in the darkness of her room, made her feel bad. She smiled when she saw her demonstrate her enormous talent, but that smile vanished when she read the malicious comments that she had sent her over those two years.

Online.

The notification that Rachel was online surprised the blonde who instinctively looked at the clock wondering why was Rachel awake.

'Maybe it is a good moment to leave another comment. Is she worried about the surgery? Is she afraid?' Quinn wondered. Yes, that was a good time to write.

'_Don't do it, you don't need to change anything about you_' Quinn quickly typed and sent the message.

"Wait a minute" Quinn exclaimed "What the hell am I doing?" Quinn turned away from the keyboard.

She read the sentence that had been already sent and she complained. It didn't mean that she didn't want to say that to Rachel, but Quinn, Quinn Fabray, couldn't have compassion for Rachel and she couldn't cheer her up. It didn't matter what she wanted, Rachel should never know her opinion. It wasn't within her plans…

The sound of her phone surprised her in the middle of the night. Quinn was startled when she heard the sound, but she was really surprise when she discovered that it was Rachel calling her. She didn't want to pick up but she did.

She could only respond with a tiny voice.

"Yes?" Quinn said.

"Quinn, it's Rachel"

"I know"

"Were you awake?" Rachel asked.

"Eh, yes, yes. Is there something wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, well, it's nothing serious, but maybe you would like to know… I mean, is it possible that someone is using your MySpace account?" Rachel babbled "They had let me a comment and I don't know… maybe Santana or Britt are using it, or someone entered with your password…"

"Stop, stop" Quinn interrupted her "It was me"

"You? But… you didn't insult me, in fact it was a compliment…"

"No, it's nothing" Quinn interrupted yet again "I only want you to know that it's absurd that you want to change your nose…"

"But, do you think that I am fine with mine?" Rachel asked completely confused by the blonde's behavior.

Quinn didn't know what to say. Well, she did. She would have told her 'YES!' without a doubt. Rachel was okay, her nose was perfect, and everything was perfect in her, except that stupid insecurity that suddenly got into her.

"Look Rachel… I just want to win Nationals" She swallowed " and the only way to do that is if you are there, and that fucki…" She stopped "and that surgery can fuck up everything that we've done… so if you want to go through with it, do it, but later on, not now"

Rachel was silent. For a split second, she thought that she could hear that compliment from Quinn that compliment about her beauty but the blonde choose to compliment her musical talent.

It was true that without her, Nationals wouldn't be the same, they wouldn't win, but it was also true that she was going to be okay even if she went through the surgery, so… why did Quinn think of that?

"Are you there?" Quinn asked after she saw that Rachel didn't respond.

"Eh, yes, yes, I am sorry… I am here"

"It's late Rachel, you better try to go to sleep… so I am gonna hung up, okay?"

"Of course, sure. Sleep well Quinn…"

**REVIEW?**

**And vote for Faberry on the afterellen pole! **

** /vote-now-2013-afterellen-ultimate-femslash-madnes s-tourney-final-four/08/2013/2/**


	3. Queen Caboosey

**Hi again! Here's another one and soon enough you'll know about the note ( I think! I don't remember when it was revealed :P) snowdrop1026 no worries, I'll try to handle the translations on my own : D**

**Don't own anything!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Queen Caboosey**

Rachel couldn't sleep at all that night. She couldn't stop thinking about that conversation with Quinn. She didn't understand the blonde's new attitude. She didn't believe what the blonde said about wanting to win Nationals and it could only be possible with her in the team.

On the other hand, Quinn also failed to sleep, she had broken her promise. She mustn't get close to Rachel, that was the only way for Rachel not to discover everything. She knew that the even if the brunette was a little naïve; she didn't let details escape her. Details that other people ignored completely.

She had kept her promise along those two long years since she knew that Berry came to Mckinley High. She had made fun of her, insulted her and made everything possible in her hands to make the brunette hate her, even when she felt the need to have her by her side. She would have given anything to be able to hug her the day that Rachel gave her support when she was pregnant.

In that stupid high school there was no one that was worth anything, she had no one to trust. She knew all that, but she couldn't be so easily fooled. She couldn't trip with the same stone.

Morning came and everything stayed the same. They had no contact during class. That day the only class they shared was Glee club's rehearsal where Rachel showed them the photomontages that the doctor had given her with Quinn's nose on her face.

That made Quinn realize that Rachel wasn't going to quit her stupid and absurd idea of having that surgery, in fact, she was not the only one. Nobody liked the results but Rachel was firm with her decision.

At the end of the rehearsal was when Rachel tried to talk to Quinn, but she failed at her attempt to stop her on the hallways. The blonde didn't even stop to look at Rachel when she stood in front of her. Quinn harshly moved her out of the way and started to race through the corridors, losing herself among the sea of students.

Rachel didn't understand the blonde's attitude and she hardly had time to react when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Rachel, have you seen Quinn?" Finn said behind the brunette.

"Eh… yes, she took off running that way" Rachel said pointing at the direction the blonde had just run off to.

"Damn it" Finn said nervously.

"What happens? Is something wrong with Quinn?" She worriedly asked once she saw the seriousness of the boy's gesture.

"It's nothing, I just have to find her" He said already going in the direction that the brunette had told him the blonde had gone.

Rachel didn't understand anything. She went to her locker to pick up some of her books but something interrupted her task. The brunette heard some muttering from a group of students that were forming a circle around the wall at the end of the hall. Rachel expected the worse. She had suffered lots of jokes but something told her that whatever was on that wall causing so much laugher had something to do with her.

She closed her locker and after taking a deep breath, she was prepared to know what had caused those reactions on the student body. She was used to deal with those kinds of taunts, so, while she started walking, she kept repeating to herself all the mockery she had ever been said.

But that wasn't what she expected.

A board, a poster… LUCY CABOOSEY.

Rachel broke down. There was a poster with the image of Lucy, her friend Lucy, chairing the board. VOTE FOR LUCY CABOOSE IT SAID.

What the hell was Lucy doing there? It didn't make sense. Who had put that there?

She didn't understand anything. The students were still laughing and making fun of the image when suddenly they all turned around.

Rachel did the same and saw how a desperate Quinn run toward them. She only took a couple of seconds in front of the poster until she snatched it from the board, and then go back on her trail getting lost again in the hallway.

The brunette didn't know what to do. Lucy had disappeared from her life two years ago, without even saying goodbye, just with that strange note that she left in her old mailbox.

She had never heard of her again since. She just got some stupid excuses that her parents told her.

Santana and Brittany showed up in the hallway and broke the brunette from her bubble of thoughts.

"Girls" Rachel said approaching them "Do you know Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Brittany said confused "What year is she from? I don't think that there is any cheerio called Lucy, right Santana?"

"What are you talking about Berry?" Santana didn't pay attention to what Brittany had said.

"I am talking about Lucy… Caboos…" She couldn't finish the nickname. It hurt her just thinking about it.

Brittany laughed once she instinctively discovered the meaning of that nickname that Rachel didn't finish saying.

"Quinn has just removed the poster of Lucy that was on the board and I wanted to know…" Rachel started saying.

"Quinn?" Stepped up Santana "Quinn has removed what?"

In that instant Lauren stepped up behind interrupting their conversation.

"Lucy Caboosey" Lauren said harshly "Now everybody knows who is that liar"

Brittany laughed loudly after she heard the Caboosey from Lauren's mouth.

"You did what?" Santana said completely surprised.

"Do you know Lucy?" Said Rachel.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, loser!" Lauren said showing a mocking attitude.

Rachel was left speechless while Santana was wondering what had Lauren done and how had she managed to find out that. Britt, same as Rachel, listened intently to Lauren's story.

Santana was the only one that seemed to know the blonde's secret.

"Oh my God, this is going to get interesting" Santana left the group with a smile in her face. She would have never betrayed Quinn, but at that time after their fight about Finn, and later Sam, their relationship was almost nil.

Birttany followed the Latina's steps and caught up to their quickly, they laced their hands and exited McKinley High. Meanwhile Lauren did the same just in the opposite direction.

Rachel stood there completely silent trying to understand everything that she had just discovered in one brief moment.

In her head she just kept repeating "Lucy" over and over again, and Quinn's image taunting her, making fun of her, throwing slushies at her face. They didn't stop, like frames of a movie in her mind.

**REVIEW?**


	4. Surprises

**I think I am going to keep the updates up, it's fun. Here we go.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Suprises**

Rachel tried to find an explanation.

She couldn't believe Lauren, nor did she understand how that was possible.

She had had Lucy right under her nose and she hadn't had been able to recognize her.

Impossible, that blonde, slim with green eyes and a perfect smile had nothing to do with Lucy. Not her appearance and not her personality. Lucy was a shy and reserved. People had made her become antisocial and Quinn was the opposite. Quinn was the most popular girl in Mckinley and every guy and possibly some girls wanted her. Quinn was a leader and Lucy was a 'loser'.

She had to know the truth.

That evening, Rachel tried to contact Quinn, she called her several times but the blonde didn't pick up. She didn't even bother to hang up on her. She thought that maybe a text message would do but she quickly dismissed the idea. Rachel wanted to talk face to face with Quinn. During those two years she hadn't been able to know anything personal from the blonde. The only thing that connected them was when Quinn gave up Beth for adoption and Rachel's mom was the one who adopted her.

The brunette hadn't had the chance to meet Quinn's parents. Maybe the blonde knew that if Rachel met them her secret would be out.

It was in that moment when the singer started to connect the dots. One way or another she knew something of the private life of the Glee club members. She knew what Tina, Mike and Artie wanted to do, she had met Finn's, Brittany's, Kurt's and Sam's parents and she knew where Puck temple's was. Only Santana, Lauren and Quinn were completely unknown to the brunette, but even Santana and Lauren had talked sometimes about their families. Quinn was the only one who had skipped that information.

Quinn never talked about her parents. She only knew about their divorce when Quinn got pregnant with Beth. But she had never given any information that could cause curiosity to the brunette.

However, Rachel still didn't have cleared her thoughts. Everything made it seem like the blonde didn't want Rachel to know the truth. There was no other explanation.

Rachel was still that little diva that sung at all times. She hadn't changed much physically and it was clear that Quinn knew that she was Rachel, the only friend that she had in her childhood.

She couldn't understand the reason why she had hidden the truth that way, and much less the treatment that she had received from the cheerleader.

Too many questions. Too many doubts. Rachel still felt a strange feeling. She wanted that night to end soon so that she could ask for an explanation to Quinn the next morning, but all her expectations disappeared once rehearsal time came around in the auditorium. Quinn didn't show up. They only shared a couple of classes that day and the blonde didn't show up either.

"Finn?" Rachel didn't hesitate to get closer to the boy that was talking with the professor clarifying some issues.

"Yes?" Finn answered.

Rachel pulled him by his arm and dragged him to a more secluded space.

"Where is Quinn?" Rachel asked straight to the point.

"At home, I guess" The boy said carelessly.

"Why didn't she come today?" The brunette asked again.

"Because she is stupid and she is a coward." Finn answered.

"Why do you say that? Is it about the Lucy thing?" She asked trying to avoid the boy from keeping something from her.

"Did you hear about it?"

"Everyone in this school knows about it" She answered.

"This sucks, this damn school it's just a dumpster and…" Finn started saying.

"Can you take me to her home?" The brunette interrupted.

"To her home?... What for?" Finn asked confusedly.

"I've gotta talk to her" She paused "The doctor wants to see her and…" She tried to think of a convincing excuse "she is not picking up her phone"

"Ah, is that it?... Are you still keen on having that surgery right?" Finn said.

"It's something personal, if you don't want to take me to Quinn's home at least tell me where she lives" Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up later and we'll go to see her… but I don't think that Quinn will be in the mood to see you…"Finn said.

"Well, let me try it" Rachel said.

Their conversation ended after that brief encounter and the hours passed rapidly until the agreed time.

He was in time. Finn showed up at Rachel's house at 7 to go to Quinn's house. He had no idea about the real reason why Rachel wanted to see Quinn.

Rachel was surprised when they reached the blonde's house. She had walked down that street and seen that house many times and she would have never imagined that it was the girl's house.

"Hello Finn" Judy, Quinn's mother, greeted him while she opened the door with a huge smile.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray. This is Rachel and she is a classmate" Finn said introducing the girl.

Rachel did not pay attention to what the guy said. She already knew that woman.

Judy looked at Rachel and was surprised to see the girl. She recognized her right away.

"Rachel? No, no, you can't… what are you doing here?" Judy said looking around.

"Mrs. Fabray, do you remember me?" Rachel asked her while she looked intently at her.

"Of course I remember you, how could I not… but… does Quinn know that you are here?" Judy asked.

"No, she doesn't, but I have to see her, I need to talk to her, please…" Rachel showed a state of desperation that surprised the woman and Finn.

The boy was starting to look upset.

"Mrs. Fabray, can you tell Quinn that we are here?" Finn asked.

"But guys" she stopped and looked at Rachel "Quinnie doesn't, I'm not sure if she will want…" Judy paused again "her to be here" She finished gesturing to the brunette "Don't take it personally Rachel, honey, it's just that my daughter is very… special and I don't…" She tried to find a good excuse but could not improvise quickly enough "It doesn't matter… you can't see her because she is not here… she went out for a walk a while ago and I don't know when is she coming back"

"Well, maybe If I call her…" Finn said.

"Is she in the neighborhood?" Rachel asked ignoring Finn.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so" Judy answered.

"Okay… Finn let's go look for her… you go to the right and look around that area and I'll go to the left" She ordered "Don't call her, just look for her and if you find her, you bring her here with any excuse…" Rachel talked while she pulled Finn's arm, getting away from the door where Judy looked and listened attentively the girl's next move.

"But… why don't you want me to say something? Rachel I don't know what you are up to but… Quinn, well, you know how she is…" Finn said.

"Do as I say" Rachel ordered "Please, I need to talk to her."

Finn agreed, but continued to look incredulous.

They both went their separate ways. Finn walked down the street's right frank. He was walking fast but he didn't seem to know what to do, however, Rachel that was walking to the left side, did know what to do and where to look.

She just had to travel several meters along the street when she came across a little park.

A group of kids were playing with a ball while they laughed loudly. A golden hair distracted her.

The blonde seemed to be sat on a bench, with her head down and ignoring those kids.

Rachel turned around to tell Finn. Their search didn't have to go on, she just had to turn a corner to find the blonde, but when she saw the boy walking down the street she decided to ignore him. If she wanted to talk to Quinn alone, this was the perfect occasion. If Finn was there, they wouldn't be really honest with each other and while she bit her lip she let the boy get lost in the distance.

Just 10 meters separated them. Rachel was nervous; she knew that something was going to happen. Quinn had an attitude, too much for her to face that meeting, but she was going to talk to Lucy, and Lucy had nothing to do with the cheerleader.

'How will she react? Will she get mad? She is the one that has to give me an explanation' Rachel thought. While she was hit with those questions she took deep breaths trying to convince herelf that it was going to be okay and nothing had to go wrong, however, something strange stirred inside of her while she was getting closer to the blonde.

Quinn had her back turned to Rachel. Rachel stopped a few feet behind the girl, who remained absent as to that meeting. Rachel took a deep breath and she could smell the scent of the blonde before she could say that word.

"Lucy?"

**REVIEW?**


	5. Stupid note

**Chapter 4**

**Stupid note**

Quinn turned her head when she heard the brunette's voice.

"Rachel" She mumbled.

"Why?" Rachel stood still, watching her.

Quinn turned again her back to the brunette and stood for a moment in silence thinking the words that she was going to say.

Meanwhile Rachel doubtfully got closer to the bench where the cheerleader was sat.

"I don't have to explain anything to you" Quinn said without raising her head "You are no one in my life"

"Well, I think I deserve an explanation" Rachel said standing in front of the blonde "You've been fooling me for two years, TWO YEARS QUINN!" Rachel said raising her voice "two years treating me like crap, why Quinn? Or Lucy or whatever your name is…"

Quinn quickly stood and faced the brunette. Rachel took some steps back when she saw the blonde's reaction. The blonde was much taller than her and that look on her face scared her. She feared that the blonde had a physical outcome and not a verbal one.

Quinn's eyes sparkled and showed a something the brunette could define as anger and pain. Rachel had never seen that look on the blonde's face and she felt something breaking between them.

She had seen Quinn mad thousands of times. Lots of times the blonde had even blamed and cried in front of her. They had argued every time that something had happened between them and Finn, but she had never seen that hurtful expression on the cheerleaders face. She was depressed and Rachel couldn't for the life of her understand that it was only because other people had discovered that she was Lucy. She didn't believe either that all that pain was because of her. It was Quinn Fabray the one we are talking about.

"Who do you think you are to ask me for explanations?" The blonde interrupted Rachel's thoughts "You, damn it, the biggest hypocrite that I have ever met in my entire life, have come here to laugh at me? Come on, do it, you already did it once, you can continue to do so…"

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled "What the hell are you talking about? If I am here is because I don't understand anything, I don't understand the reason why you've ran from me all this time. Why did you fool me? We were friends Lucy, we were!"

"Damn it Rachel" Quinn took a couple of steps back with the intention of making the tears that started to fall down her cheeks unknown to the brunette "Friends? A friend doesn't fail you when you need it the most, a friend doesn't hide from you for a stupid rumor. That is not a friend " Her voice started to break.

"Are you talking about that stupid note?" Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm trying to see her face.

"Stupid?" Quinn turned around while she removed Rachel's hand from her forearm "That's what it was, a stupid note right? You didn't even think that it was something important, of course… because Lucy doesn't exist, Lucy is stupid, a loser she doesn't deserve a minute of attention right? That's what you thought, that stupid note…"

"No, no, Lucy… I didn't see that note until months later. I swear Lucy, I didn't know it was there… If I had seen it I would have gone to the meeting without a doubt, you have to believe me…"

Quinn's face changed dramatically. Her face went from showing anger to showing of distress.

"Quinn, I didn't know anything… I called you, your parents told me absurd excuses all the time and… I was hoping that you made an appearance in my birthday party…" Rachel said.

Quinn looked away from the brunette.

"It's too late Rachel, I don't need you now and I won't need you again. I don't care what you have to say to me now." The blonde said at the same time that she started to get away from Rachel.

"I don't care what you think. At least I deserve to know the reason behind that note… If it hurt you so much to make you hate me, it must've been really important right?" Rachel said.

Quinn stopped and both were with their backs turned on each other. Rachel stared straight ahead. Quinn didn't look up from the ground…

"No, you said it yourself… it was just a stupid note" Quinn's tone was cold. There were no tears anymore. She turned to look at the brunette and when the brunette felt that she did the same.

That pain again.

Quinn's eyes locked on Rachel's for the second time in her life she felt like something broke inside of her.

"Lucy is dead and you are not going to see her ever again" The blonde's forceful words sounded like a goodbye and the cheerleader got away from Rachel without looking at her again, along the path that lead to the street.

Rachel saw Quinn get away and now she was the one who let some tears fall down her cheeks. That girl had been important in her childhood and Quinn had been in her teens. The affection she felt for little Lucy never faded from the brunettes heart, that feeling like she couldn't do anything, saw how she was punished for something that she hadn't even done.

"I've never laughed at you Lucy" Rachel muttered weakly "I would never laugh at you Quinn"

**Please vote for Faberry. We are at the final. 1 vote per hour per IP. **

** /vote-now-2013-afterellen-ultimate-femslash-madnes s-tourney-final-round/08/2013/**


	6. An angel called Lucy

**Chapter 5**

**An angel called Lucy**

Third night in a row that Rachel wasn't able to sleep. She had forgotten about her broken nose pain. That night only memories of Lucy and herself went through her head. She tried to find a picture related to the words that, hours before, the cheerleader had told her, and that were completely new to her.

Her friendship with Lucy was always sincere, it is true that the only concern that the brunette had at that time was singing and everyday was based upon that.

She still remembered the first time that she saw Lucy. It was quite funny and the brunette couldn't stop smiling at the memory.

It happened in elementary school. Rachel had just arrived at the school and she barely was 10 years old. It was her first day and she didn't anyone at all. The introduction to her classmates was one of the hardest things she had to do. At that time, little Rachel didn't have the courage to stand in front of many eyes watching her every movement and words. The shame she felt forced her to not raise her eyes at any time and when Professor Johnson asked her to sit in an empty seat, the brunette didn't even bother to look up and find any.

It was then when, after moving through some desks aimlessly, when she didn't see the backpacks that were at both sides of the narrow corridor and that led her to a loud fall of the little girl.

Yes, Rachel's first introduction to her classmates was preceded by the most absurd and embarrassing fall of her young life.

Her left feet got caught in one of the backpacks and Rachel fell headlong to the ground, causing general laugher. That was the worst for the brunette, that trying to get up as quickly as possible saw how all her books fell to the ground making the laugher louder in the classroom. Professor Johnson went to help her but a hand was faster than the professor's one.

A blond girl with a sweet eyes and a sweet smile, helped her get up at the same time that asked for the laugher to cease. Spencer was the first person to get close to Rachel, she was the one who helped her and since then, she became guardian angel to her.

Sweet Spencer accompanied Rachel to the desk beside her, inviting the girl to sit next to her. It was then that she saw behind that desk the silent Lucy who was watching her with pity in her look for what just happened. That visual encounter just lasted a few seconds, but Rachel knew that that girl and Spencer were the only ones who didn't laugh at her when she fell down. That day wasn't the best one for the brunette. She started discovering that people could be very cruel.

Rachel started remembering thousands of funny stories she had shared with Lucy. Like that time that they were both in the school cafeteria and one of the boys started shouting loudly that Rachel's dads were aliens because they lived together and Lucy, without the guy realizing it, started handing drawings of him all over the school where you could see the boys figure surrounded by some lines and all kids of insects fluttering around him making it seem that the boy smelled badly. A childish behavior that made Rachel smile again and that made her think that then and now that she was in her bed remembering, Lucy was an important part of her life.

She had changed so much that she couldn't assimilate that it was Quinn and could not help trying to convince herself that Lucy wasn't Quinn. Rachel opened her laptop ready to read every message that the blond had left in her MySpace account.

_If I were your parent, I would send you back_ – Quinn

_Please get sterilized_ – Quinn

_I'm going to scratch out my eyes_ – Quinn

Those messages were a representation of many more that she didn't dare to even read.

_Don't do it, you don't need to change anything about you – Quinn_

That was the only positive message that she had received from the cheerleader.

She smiled. She was glad to have saved it. That message was the most important. In it Quinn showed that she was still Lucy and now she understood then reason behind it. Quinn wanted to win Nationals, or at least that was what she had said, but it had been Lucy, who didn't want to see her friend bad, the one who wrote that message.

The blond must've had a hard time. She had to go through that operation, she must know that it was an important step and even if she had obtained the results that she wanted, a perfect face, she didn't want Rachel to go through the same thing.

Rachel tried not to think too much. She wanted to convince herself that the message was something to help her, even if the absurd and strange idea that Quinn wanted to avoid her operation so that she couldn't put her in the shade because she would improve her physical appearance surrounded the brunette's mind. And that was something that scared her.

Meanwhile, Quinn, same as Rachel, was tossing and turning in her bed trying to sleep, but everything that happened that evening made her feel uneasy. Not only all of Mckinley knew who she was and everything that she had fought for had evaporated. She didn't have talent, she wasn't the best singer and she wasn't the brightest student. Her only aspirations, much to her dismay, were being the most popular girl in high school, having the most popular boy as a boyfriend, have a family with him and be like anybody person in the place. Nothing more, Quinn didn't aspire to anything else, and what she did aspire for was too much. Getting that physique was the most important she had to do but it was no longer useful. Everyone knew that it was only a mask. Her victory on prom Queen tumbled and she most probably will be the laughingstock of the school.

"Lauren… Finn… Rach" Quinn mumbled. It had been years since she called Rachel that way.

She was there, little Rach was beside her, she sang with her every day, and hate her with all her being, but that hate turned into hurt. Simply remembering her name broke her heart. And the memories flooded her.

So many days sitting behind her, so many dreams the brunette shared with her: the apples at lunchtime, Spanish classes, Spencer, gold stars, Broadway songs, Finn, Beth, Puck,… her nose. There were many things in her life that held memories of Rachel.

"Spencer!" Quinn came out of her reverie.

Spencer knew everything. Spencer had told her that she would tell Rachel everything if she didn't dare to do it herself. It was because of that that Quinn decided to write her that note and explain to her what Spencer was supposed to have told her. Why did Rachel tell her that she didn't know what the blond had wanted to talk about? The questions started to hit her one by one. What if it was true that Rachel never knew anything? What if it were all her suppositions?

Quinn had made it clear that she didn't want to talk to Rachel about that, but now she was having doubts and she had no idea how to get out of that mess.

Morning came soon. Neither of them had the opportunity to talk during classes. It actually seemed that they were trying to avoid each other. Rachel was hurt and Quinn was ashamed. Rachel had the opportunity to talk to her when she saw her on their math class, but Quinn stopped by her locker to talk to Finn. Rachel hesitated for a moment whether to keep walking and get closer to them or leave it for another moment. But her doubts were dissipated when she saw Quinn kiss the boy.

In others occasions she would have been hurt by that, but that time it was different. She didn't see the cheerleader that was rude to her with the boy Rachel liked, she saw little Lucy with the captain of the football team and she was glad.

Rachel understood that Quinn only wanted to have a reason to be happy in that place and only Finn could give her that.

But in Glee Club there was no place to be elusive. There they were going to find each other one way or another and that's what happened. However, what they thought was going to be a hard time became something that didn't worry either of them. Everyone was in the auditorium preparing the choreography and showing those t-shirts with the messages that Emma and asked them. Everyone except Rachel who showed up coming down the stairs.

There would be no operation.

Rachel told her classmates that she had decided not to get the nose job and everyone was happy. Quinn smiled, she was glad that the brunette had taken the right choice. When they finished rehearsals, it was the blonde the one who got close to Rachel. She barely thought about it, it was something that she had to do.

"Rachel?" Quinn mumbled at the same time that she got close to her.

The brunette turned around and her she had a surprised face when she saw Quinn walking towards her.

"Thanks" Quinn said quietly.

"Thanks?" Rachel asked confused.

"Thanks for not getting a nose job" Quinn said trying to downplay the moment.

"Why?" The brunette still didn't understand why Quinn, after last evening, addressed her as if it was the most natural thing in the world, like nothing had happened, just because Rachel hadn't gone through the surgery.

"Because this way we'll have more possibilities to win Nationals" She said bluntly "That's what Glee Club want the most"

Rachel felt disappointed. For a few seconds she had hoped another type of response from the blond, something more personal, like that message that she had sent her to MySpace. But she had just understood that the blond just wanted her to win Nationals. That's the only thing she wanted from her.

"No, it doesn't matter" Rachel said.

"Why do you do it? You were so determined…" Quinn asked.

Rachel tried to dissimulate. She didn't want the blond to know the real reason why she didn't want to get a nose job was because of her. Because when she saw her with Finn, when she saw all that the blond must have gone through to become a popular girl, she remembered that she didn't care what people said. She looked good, she was beautiful, always have been, and whoever didn't see that, it was their problem. Rachel wanted to be her… and she did it thanks to Quinn.

"The surgery is very painful… and" She turned around looking for the boys "Kurt, and the others and Barbra finally convinced me" Her lips formed a little smile.

"That's good" Quinn smiled "I'm happy for you… Now I've gotta go"

Quinn threw another glance at Rachel and she started getting away from her. When she was walking really close pass the brunette she instinctively turned her face to look at her.

"Would you vote for me for Prom Queen?" Quinn asked.

"Of course" Rachel replied with a slight smile.

The blond turned away from Rachel, thankful for that smile and deeply breathing.

"Of course… Lucy" Rachel mumbled.

**AN: SO I re-read the story in Spanish. Keep reviewing and the reading and post/58166428468/vote-now-2013-afterellen-ultimate -femslash-madness VOTE FABERRY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Both sides**

Rachel walked steadily towards Sam, who was focused on putting some books in his locker.

"Hey" Rachel said with a big smile.

"Why are you talking to me" Sam looked suspiciously at her while he closed his locker.

"Can't I say hello?" Rachel asked.

"I guess, I just- Santana told me to never speak alone with you because you'll try to steal all of my gold" Sam answered.

Rachel seemed confused and felt sorry. Sam was the new gut and it was clear that Santana knew how to handle those situations at her will.

"Okay… um… anyway, I got you this" She gave him a small box with several lip chap bars "I know everyone is always making fun of your lips but I think they are cute and worth weather proofing"

Sam looked Rachel's gift with a confused look on his face.

"So, considering that we're both single" The brunette continued. "And I think your lips are cute, I was wondering if you would go to prom with me"

"As in your date?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said smiling.

"No" Sam said.

"No? No… no as in…"Rachel looked disappointed at the blonde guy.

"As in no prom" Sam started.

"Oh…" Rachel mumbled.

"I don't think I'm going" He finished.

"Are you worried that Finn would be jealous?"

"Look" He tried not to sound rude "You're just… not my type"

Rachel looked disappointed.

"Thanks for the lip chap" Sam said and got lost in the hallway leaving the brunette standing there trying to overcome the boy's rejection.

Actually, she didn't care too much about it. The reason why she had just asked Sam out wasn't because she liked him. She just wanted to get away from Finn.

She still felt something for the captain, but after she found out about Quinn, she understood that she had to get away from them. She couldn't hurt the blond girl, and if she had to sacrifice what she felt for the boy, she would do that without a doubt. She didn't resent Quinn for everything that she had done this past two years, and if what the blond wanted the most was to be with Finn and be prom Queen, she would do anything possible to make that happen.

Her thoughts were disrupted by Jacob's arrival that, after saying some stupid and obscene comments, left a copy of the 'Muckraker', the schools newspaper that a group of people decided to edit.

She was really surprised when she saw one that occupied the cover.

'_What blondie former cheerleader is having a secret moonlight motel run with another big lip blondie_?'

Quinn? Sam? No… it couldn't be true. But if Quinn was in love with Finn, why would she meet in secret with Sam? What were they up to? Or that was another one of Jacob's lies or Quinn was a liar.

Rachel was looking through the newspaper for additional information and in that time she saw Finn appear in front of her. Rachel didn't hesitate and maybe that was her mistake. It was one of her big flaws, doing things without thinking about them beforehand and even if one of her goals was get away from the couple so that Quinn would have what she wanted, she couldn't understand what she had just read that left Finn in a bad position. And she still loved him.

It was irrational. She run after the boy and showed him the newspaper. After a brief discussion, she finally could show him the new with the hope that he could explain to her if the relationship was going okay or not, but Finn didn't stop. That angered him and he went to the choir room where he shouted at Sam about what he just read.

Quinn stepped between them and argued with Finn. She reproached him about his trusting issues with her. Santana entered the choir room too and shouted at Britt about something that was in the newspaper about her. Everyone was arguing except Rachel, that watched from afar Quinn's reaction to her boyfriend's accusations.

The blonde on the other had known that all that had something to do with the brunette. She could see too how Rachel kept outside of the discussion; however, she had gotten to class right after Finn. Quinn hoped that everything was over so she could talk directly to the brunette.

Everyone separated. The tension had grown so much during that hour that at the end of class nobody said a word to anyone. Quinn followed Rachel to the bathroom. Once there, and after making sure that nobody was in there, she assaulted her.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Quinn went directly to where Rachel was washing her hands.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Rachel said looking at the blonde through the mirror.

"Don't be a hypocrite. It was you the one who showed Finn the newspaper."

"Finn's my friend. I don't want you to play with him" Rachel said.

"Play with him?" Quinn smiled sarcastically "You just want to be with him and you look for any lame excuse to make him break up with me"

"Why are you with him?" The brunette ignored the comment and faced Quinn. "You told me that you only wanted to be with him and I was willing to step aside, but it seem like you like to play both sides, again… and even if it hurts doing this to you, I don't want Finn to suffer again"

"Please Rachel" Quinn said ironically. "Don't come here and tell me fairytales. You've wanted to have Finn since day one and you haven't missed any opportunity to try to do so and now you want me to believe that everything that you are doing is for Finn's sake?" She smiled sarcastically. "Face it, he has chosen me, even knowing about my past he prefers me, do you understand?"

"You didn't answer me. Why are you with him?" Rachel was still with a serious look in her face.

"Because he belongs to me, do you understand? He is my boyfriend!" Quinn tensed and raised her voice facing Rachel.

"The why do you meet up with Sam? Alone, in a motel… Is that what you do to a boyfriend?"

"Listen to me!" Quinn said getting closer to the brunette who hit her back against the sink. "Forget about Finn, forget about me and don't ever get between us two because you'll pay for it, okay?" She snapped looking intently at Rachel's eyes.

The brunette didn't even blink. Having Quinn there, so close, started to shy her away, but she wasn't scared of the blonde's reaction, in fact, something began to run through her body. Her eyes went several times to the blonde's lips; she was so close that she felt how her hair moved with every word that left Quinn's mouth. A rose scent invaded her. Rachel didn't react; she couldn't move a finger and Quinn noticed.

The blonde blushed when she saw the singer's eyes move back and forth between her eyes and her mouth. It wasn't the first time that she felt something like that, it wasn't the first girl that looked at her like that, but nobody that was as important as Rachel was and swallowing hard she took a step away from the brunette that was still not moving…

"I'm warning you Rachel" Quinn managed to say. "Leave us alone"

Quinn exited the bathroom while Rachel, still leaning on the sink, tried to understand what just happened to her. She hadn't paid attention to the ex-cheerleaders words. On her hovered the blonde's lips a few centimeters from her, and a sweet smell of roses.

Later that day Finn asked Rachel to accompany him. He wanted to know if the rumor was true and even if after arguing with Quinn and Sam they would still see each other in a motel.

That night they waited in the hidden in the car, far away from the motel's door where the supposedly lovers would be.

Rachel didn't want to participate in that, but curiosity invaded her body and she wanted to take the chance to ask Finn to be her duet partner at Nationals. The long wait was in vain. Through that door appeared Kurt not Quinn. And Sam was with him. The spies didn't believe what they were seeing.

The next day they spied again. Finn was still convinced that Quinn cheated on him and Rachel was curious. That night they got what they were looking for.

Quinn emerged from the small motel and hugged Sam goodbye. Rachel tried to find an explanation. Finn just was silent.

A silence that was over when they got to class next day. Finn ended up arguing again with Sam and Quinn. Seeing her emerging from the motel only angered the captain of the football team that saw how the blond girl had done what the newspaper said.

Quinn was tired. She hated having to hide her visit to Sam that had nothing to do with a meeting between two lovers, but she couldn't stand seeing how Finn still didn't trust her. They both had had problems before about trust. They both had lied to each other, and maybe, her pregnancy was something too big that she hadn't had to hide but they had agreed to trust completely each other and forget the past. They had promised honesty but Finn's jealousy won. She had been bearing with Rachel being present between them and in the end she knew that something weird was going on between Rachel and him. She tried to hide it as best as she could because she needed Finn by her side. She needed him to win and she needed him to not to make anything stupid with Rachel. She was sure. If Finn didn't trust her, she was going to do anything possible in her hands for him not to get close to Rachel. She wasn't going to allow them to sing together at Nationals. Finn had to choose. Sing with the brunette or be with her.

**AN: Don't own anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews the follows and the reads. For me it's a pleasure to translate this. And if somebody is willing to help it would be helpful just PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks.**

**REVIEW AND KEEP BEING AWESOME**


	8. The reunion

**Chapter 7**

**The reunion**

Rachel was walking home. Like every Friday, she had gone to the market to buy some things for the Shabbat's dinner. They followed traditions in her Jewish family, and every Friday when at nightfall and as an official entry to the holy day, the celebrated a dinner together. It was sacred. However that Friday was going to be different. When she got home a big surprise was waiting for her.

She forgot her keys so she had to ring the bell so one of her fathers opened the door, but her neither of her dads were the ones who opened it.

A beautiful girl, with long blond hair was smiling on Rachel's doorstep when she saw Rachel.

"Spencer?... Spencer!" Rachel shouted at the same time that she threw herself at the girl.

Both girls hugged enthusiastically and were jumping of joy and Rachel dropped her bags with her purchases. She couldn't believe that Spencer was there. They entered the house. Rachel's parents were smiling, they were happy to see the two friends together, it had been more than two years since they had separated and they hadn't seen each other since then.

At first, the emails between them were frequent but with time they were less and less frequent until they stopped. In fact that month was the second one that they hadn't known anything from the other.

Spencer had it all planned. With the brunette's dads she had planned that unexpected visit using the excuse that she had to go back to town, surprising the brunette.

Rachel didn't even remotely expect her presence there, neither her 'friend'. Spencer didn't come alone. She was accompanied by Ashley, the girl whom Spencer talked about in lots of the emails. Ashley was the daughter of a rock star that brought up Spencer's real personality. Both of them had dinner at the Berry home and the meeting lasted until late night.

During dinner they talked about everything, but mostly it was Spencer the one who talked about her life in LA. Rachel looked at her absorbed.

LA was a magic city, almost as Magic as New York was for her and the girl's stories filled the brunette's face with illusion, not to mention the anecdotes that Ashley shared, making the other guests laugh.

The dinner ended after several hours. Rachel tried to convince the girls to stay the night but they had already booked a hotel room and Ashley was stubborn. She wanted to make the most of that room, something that made Spencer blush. They were about to leave when they heard Hiram speak Lucy's name in the other room.

Spencer looked at Rachel who looked down not knowing how to act.

"Lucy?" Spencer asked trying to catch the brunette's eyes.

Hiram was confused.

"Rachel darling, didn't you tell her about Lucy?" Both parents looked at each other surprised.

Rachel looked at Spencer again who looked at her with a serious expression.

"Lucy is in my high school" Rachel said.

"How? But, why didn't you tell me anything" Spencer asked.

"I couldn't tell you anything because I found out a few days ago" Rachel responded.

"Oh God. And how is she? Did you talk to her? I missed her so much" Spencer said.

"Yes, I've spoken to her but it's a long story, I have to tell you about it with more time and I don't think you could take it… it's very complicated…" Rachel looked at Ashley who tried to follow the conversation, boring conversation for her.

"Okay, okay… So what do you think about calling her to come with us tomorrow? I would like to see her very much" Spencer was enthusiastic about the idea.

Rachel looked down again. She knew that it was going to be almost impossible. If Lucy had spent two years without telling her who she was, why would she want to see Spencer?

Rachel nodded and accepted the proposal without knowing how to do it. The girl's said their goodbyes to the Berry family and fixed an hour to go get Rachel the next day.

The brunette didn't know what to do. She was pacing her room. How was she going to explain to Spencer everything that had happened with Lucy? She looked at her phone. Should she call her? Would Quinn accept to go with them? Would she pick up her call? Before all of her questions ended up making her crazy, the brunette sat down on the foot of her bed and was looking in her agenda for the cheerleader's phone number.

It wasn't too late, but she had to wait some rings before she heard Quinn pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Quinn said.

"Luc… eh Quinn, it's Rachel" Rachel corrected herself.

"I know, I have your number. What do you want?" Quinn's voice sounded indifferent, too slow.

"Sorry to bother you, were you sleeping?" Rachel asked.

"No, not anymore, what do you want?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, look I just wanted…wanted to know if…" Rachel breathed "Spencer is in town and I'm gonna see her tomorrow and she asked me to ask you, if you would like to come with us…"

Quinn was tucked in bed, but she got up quickly. Hearing her friend's name surprised her.

"Spencer" Quinn mumbled.

"Yes… and… Quinn I swear I hadn't told her anything about… about the… well you know about Lucy, but my father mentioned it and…" Rachel tried to explain.

Quinn tried to absorb Rachel's words, she barely listened. It was her chance. Only Spencer knew if Rachel knows about what happened to Lucy, only she could confirm what the brunette had told her that day.

"Quinn? Are you there?" The brunette asked when she saw that Quinn didn't utter a word.

"Uh, yes… yes, tell her that I accept that tomorrow I'll go to see her." Quinn said.

Rachel was surprised again; she didn't expect the blonde to agree to see Spencer.

"Okay, we don't have a concrete plan; they will come at my house to get me…" Rachel said.

"Okay, tell me a time and I'll be there" Quinn said.

"At noon, more or less… is it okay?" Rachel asked.

"Perfect" Quinn responded.

They both stayed silent. Quinn only had in mind her future talk with Spencer. She had to find out what had happened. Rachel had to end the conversation but she didn't want to… she wanted to continue talking to the blond.

"Rach…" Quinn named Rachel the way she used to when they were friends "It's late. See you tomorrow"

Rachel smiled when she heard how she had called her.

"Yes, yes, it's better that you go to sleep again… Until tomorrow" Rachel said.

Quinn hanged up the phone when she heard Rachel's goodbye.

The blonde was defeated by sleep while the brunette, one day more, tossed and turned in her bed thinking about everything that had happened in that day and about Quinn's positive attitude even after their fight at the bathroom and even after she had told her that she hated her and that she would make her pay if she got close to Finn.

Morning came quickly and Quinn parked up her car near Rachel's house. She had got up early. She had used all morning to look for the best costume possible. She wanted to look beautiful and she had completely forgotten about the hour that Rachel had told her to be there or maybe she didn't pay too much attention to her words. The thing is that Quinn had called Rachel several times to know for sure the hour of the meeting, but she hadn't attended any of her calls.

Quinn was cautious. About 11 am she was ready. She assumed that the reunion with the girls would be to have lunch together and she didn't want to be late, better anticipate.

Inside her car she watched Rachel's house. The brunette had paid a lot of attention to indicate to Quinn her address, something that Quinn ignored, because unlike Rachel who had just found out a few days ago where the blond lived, Quinn knew perfectly well where the brunette lived. There had been lots of times where Quinn went there inside her car thinking if she should ask for Rachel's help when she needed it. Something that she never did.

The door opened. Hiram and Leroy were leaving home. Quinn got out of her car quickly and after a brief race she approached the two men.

"Mr. Berry?" Quinn approached the men who once they heard her voice turned around.

"Hi… I'm" Quinn stuttered.

"Quinn?" Leroy interrupted once he recognized the girl. Hiram looked at her in awe.

"Yes, Quinn" She looked at the house "Is Rachel home?"

"Oh, Quinn you look beautiful" Leroy said at the same time that he approached the girl and accompanied her towards the house.

"How are you Lucy?" Hiram came out of his awe and called the girl by her first name.

"I'm okay" Quinn smiled when she saw that the question wasn't directed with bad intentions.

The three of them walked to the entrance of the house and Leroy opened the door while they explained to her that they just came from the temple.

"Quinn honey, come in" Leroy said while he invited her to go inside "Rachel is in her bedroom, first door on the left" He said pointing the stairs "We've got to go, people are waiting for us but you should go up, Rachel is almost ready and she is waiting for you"

Without waiting for a reaction the two men closed the door and left her alone in the living room of that house. It was then when a terribly sweet voice was heard from the first floor. It caught the blonde's attention.

"Rachel?" Quinn was guided by the sound of the brunette's voice who was singing something familiar.

While she was walking up the stairs, with doubtful step and trying to know where exactly was the brunette she found out that what Rachel was singing was the song that they've both sung in Glee Club a few days ago. The voice became more and more clear. Quinn was smiling.

"_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_" The brunette sung.

Quinn hummed the continuation of the song, but she did it mentally because in her lips only had an amused smile.

Quinn arrived to the first floor guided by Rachel's singing. She supposed that the brunette was in the shower so she followed Leroy's indications and turned left and opened the first door.

She was surprised. Quinn entered Rachel's room and she didn't hesitate to get lost in every detail that appeared before her.

The brunette's bed was full of stuffed toys and a tripod was carrying a camera. Quinn smiled, she remembered all the videos that the brunette had uploaded to MySpace and for a moment she imagined the girl in front of her singing. Quinn kept discovering things; an elliptical, a mirror, photos of a Grammy stuck in said mirror, little gold stars everywhere and… Quinn saw something in the sidewall. There was a little picture. When she got closer she observed that the picture was a piece of wood, something that she found strange. From one of the frame's corner you could see something that glowed. It was a small chain with a gold star. Quinn got close enough to discover that it was the one she left on Rachel's mailbox with that damn note.

The mailbox. Quinn remembered the piece of wood. Was it part of the mailbox? She tried to remember how it looked like, but a blow of air pulled her out of her thoughts.

The door opened and an excited Rachel entered the room looking perplexed when she found the blond there.

The two looked at each other without uttering a word. Rachel that had wet hair and a small towel that covered half of her body was so surprised to see the blonde there that left the other half of the song she was singing unsaid.

"Quinn, what…" Rachel mumbled "What are you doing here?"

Quinn looked without blinking at the brunette from head to toe and vice versa. When she was conscious of what she was doing and that Rachel was waiting for an answer she blushed furiously.

"Your parents" Quinn spoke with difficulty. "They told me to come up, that you were waiting for me, I… I'm sorry Rachel" She got close to the door with the intention of leaving "I think it's better that I wait downstairs"

Rachel was still at her door and she was speechless when she saw the look that Quinn had given her seconds before. She didn't realize that she was right at the entrance so Quinn had to stop in front of her so she could get out.

"Can I go?" Quinn pointed to the door that Rachel blocked with her body.

"Oh, yes, yes" She reacted. "But be calm, you don't have to go, it's just that I didn't expect you… no" Rachel talked so quickly that she was barely understood.

"It's better that I wait downstairs" Quinn was looking at the brunette's hair that didn't stop dropping water to the singer's neck and back. She blushed again.

Rachel moved away leaving just enough space so that Quinn could go out. The blond walked by her and she smelled a soft vanilla scent. She couldn't help to throw a look at the brunette at the same time that she was walking by her. She had never thought that something like that could make her so nervous.

She had already passed that time of not knowing where to look or feeling completely embarrassed when she was on the cheerios. She already knew what it was sharing a locker room with other girls changing their clothes and although at first she had a bat time because of that feeling she got over it soon enough. There was nothing. But in that moment Quinn felt too vulnerable, too weak to endure that situation on Rachel's room in those circumstances and with all those feelings.

"I'll be waiting" Quinn went into the hall and went down the stairs to the living room. Once there she sat down and waited impatiently for the brunette while she struggled over what happened. Rachel overcame the situation and as quickly as she could she finished dressing up and combing her hair.

Quinn was still sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Rachel asked her to open the door.

"Spencer?" Quinn mumbled the girl's name once she opened the door and saw her there.

Spencer looked at Ashley who blatantly looked at Quinn surprised by her beauty.

"Is Rachel here?" Spencer asked. She hadn't recognized Quinn.

"Oh God, sorry, I forgot completely…" Quinn started smiling.

Spencer and Ashley looked at each other blankly.

"Spence… I'm Lucy" Quinn said.

"What?" Ashley and Spencer replied at the same time.

"Come in, I'll explain it to you inside…" Quinn invited them to come inside.

Spencer entered automatically while Ashley stopped again and looked at the blond up and down.

"Hi… you are…?" The blonde asked trying to introduce herself.

"Ashley, nice to meet you" She held out her hair to greet her while she smiled boldly.

"How can you be Lucy?" Spencer interrupted the girl surprised.

"She is" Rachel said from the stairs "It's the long story I told you about but… as you can see she is here to tell you, right Quinn?" Rachel hugged Spencer and Ashley without looking away from Quinn who was looking back at her.

"And what are you waiting for to tell me what happened with Lucy?" Spencer got closer to the blond.

But Quinn's first reaction was to look down and open her arms asking for a hug.

Spencer didn't hesitate to give it to her and both of them hugged tightly, while Ashley and Rachel watched the scene.

The brunette was happy, not only at the two reunited friends but at the caring attitude that Quinn was showing. It had been a long time since she had seen that sweetness in the eyes of the blond and she had almost forgotten about it.

"Okay, I'll explain it to you but… don't you want to go eat something? I was so nervous that I got super hungry" Quinn joked at the same time that she separated from Spencer.

"Yes please, tame me to eat something because I need energy to understand everything that's happening here" Ashley interrupted wearing a huge smile.

"Perfect… Let's go eat the world…" Rachel said.

**REVIEW**


	9. Secrets

**Chapter 8**

**Secrets**

The girls lunch was going perfectly. They went to Breadsticks. Their talks were lively.

Quinn had the chance to explain how she had acquired that physique to Spencer. Everyone understood the big sacrifice that the blond had to make and the satisfaction that came when she accomplished it.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me anything about Lucy?" Spencer interrogated the brunette while she called Quinn by her first name. "I've asked her a lot of times about you" She turned to look at Quinn who dropped her smile and adopted a serious expression.

Rachel didn't know how to answer that question and Quinn wanted to settle the issue at that time.

"She didn't know it, she didn't know that I was Lucy, that's why she couldn't tell you anything" Quinn tried to excuse Rachel to Spencer.

"And didn't you recognize Rachel?" Ashley asked with disbelief.

"Yes, of course I recognized her" Quinn replied.

"Then… why didn't you tell her who you were?" Ashley's questions were uncomfortable.

Suddenly they were silent. Rachel looked down at her plate while Spencer looked at both of them waiting for a convincing answer.

Quinn understood that it wasn't the moment to clarify anything with Spencer. If she had to do it, she wanted to do it when they were alone. Knowing if Spencer had really talked to Rachel like she hinted back then was essential before she explained anything and that wasn't the right time.

Rachel noticed Quinn's discomfort.

"Well girls, I think that you better talk about it alone because it's something that's boring to me" Rachel lied.

She was dying to know the truth, but that day Quinn was being incredibly sweet and all smiley, and she didn't want all that to end because of that.

The blonde was grateful for Rachel's interruption. They settled the issue and continued talking about other things. Among those talks there was the confession that Spencer and Ashley were more than friends. That was something that Rachel knew. Spencer had explained every step of their relationship via email; however Quinn was completely unaware of Spencer's life in LA and that announcement surprised her, not because they were a couple, but because Spencer had managed to take that vital step and didn't she didn't give any signs of feeling guilty or bad about it. Quinn admired her.

After lunch the girls said goodbye to the couple because the last one had to make more visits, but the agreed to meet again at night. Ashley was determined to go out and she didn't take long to convince them.

The way back to Rachel's house was silent. Quinn, who had her car with her, took the brunette home. They barely talked during the time it took them to go to the brunette's house. The blond seemed lost in thought and Rachel was looking for an excuse to spend more time with her. She had always wanted to be her friend and even if they had had all those fights about Finn, the brunette thought that with the Lucy thing and Spencer's arrival things could be better for them both because at the end of the day they had been friends and they knew each other pretty well.

"I was wondering… if you would like a coffee" Rachel spoke without looking at Quinn.

"No" The blond answered decisively.

Rachel lowered her head. Quinn's answer sounded final and the blond realized the harshness of her words.

"I mean, I can't today, I've got things to do with Finn… Maybe some other time" Quinn looked at Rachel trying to take the harshness from her answer.

Rachel smiled. She had gotten the message and above all she felt relieved to see Quinn's concern when she tried to excuse herself in a more polite way.

"I've had a good time toady" Quinn said smiling a little when she stopped the car in front of the brunette's house.

Rachel didn't hesitate to return the smile.

"Will you come tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know yet… but I would like to" Quinn replied.

"Okay, I'll be…" Rachel paused "we'll be waiting for you"

Quinn smiled again looking straight ahead. Rachel got out of the car and went to her house while the blonde looked at her. It was fun.

Quinn watched the brunette who every three steps turned around to look at the car. Quinn raised her hand waving at her and Rachel did the same with a bit smile, satisfying the need to say goodbye with the kindness that they showed.

The afternoon went by quickly for Rachel who did not have enough time to do anything when Ashley and Spencer came to her house. The nerves started to appear unexpectedly in Rachel

Quinn hadn't shown any signs of making it that night and the brunette was particularly interested on the blonde's presence that night. Just like when they were little, there was a necessity in the brunette to have the blond close. Spencer asked Rachel to call her but the brunette desisted. Quinn had made it crystal clear that she didn't know if she was going to make it and she didn't want to be a pain in the ass. So after waiting half an hour, the three of them decided to go out.

The place where they went was a small rock bar. Ashley had heard from it from her dad. All the times that he went to Lima he went to that bar and the young girl wanted to visit it.

That place was special. On the walls there were posters of international rock stars and, among them, there was Ashley's father. When Spencer saw that she didn't hesitate to tell the waiters that Ashley was the daughter of that famous rock guitarist and in a few minutes Ashley was on the stage performing one of her father's song with a couple of musicians that played behind her.

There weren't a lot of people at the time and it turned out to be intimate and special. Rachel didn't doubt and after she heard Ashley's voice she got up to the stage too. The two of the cheered the local.

Spencer was still smiling from the table when she heard the ringtone of Rachel's mobile. It was Quinn and she didn't hesitate to take it. After telling her the address of the local the blond girl took less than 5 minutes to appear.

The blonde slipped into the bar under the look of some boys that watched her. Rachel saw her enter and her heart skipped a beat. She gestured where Spencer was and Quinn couldn't help but smile when she saw the brunette on the stage. Who else would be there?

After a few songs the two artists went to where the blondes were who in turn were watching them. Rachel went to greet Quinn…

"You came… I'm glad" Rachel said but she had to get close to the girl's ear so she could hear her because the music was too loud.

'_Again that smell'_ Quinn thought. Rachel gave off a soft and intoxicating smell of vanilla, the same that she discovered when she entered her room that morning.

Ashley and Spencer were being very affectionate with each other which cause some tense moments between the girls who avoided looking at the couple. But the moment where the four of them were there was brief.

Ashley knew Spencer's interest to talk to Quinn alone and she dragged Rachel with them to the bar and the two of them got up on the stage again to continue singing.

Quinn took that opportunity and just when she saw the brunette's disappear she looked at Spencer who was waiting for her reaction.

"What does Rachel know about me?" Quinn bluntly asked.

Spencer wasn't expecting that question.

"What does she know about you?" Spencer said "Well… I guess whatever you've told her…"

"I'm not talking about me, but about what you told her… Tell me the truth, does she know?" Quinn said.

Spencer looked at her drink.

"I thought you were going to be able to tell her, after all, she was your friend and I…" Spencer paused "I didn't tell her anything"

Quinn released a relieved breath.

"Why the hell did you tell me that you've told her everything?" Quinn said.

"Because that was the only way you would came to your senses and talked to her about your feelings…" Spencer replied.

"I was a child" Quinn simply said.

"So? I remember that we had the same doubt and I solved it and now I'm happy with whom I want to be with and I don't care what people say or thing, and you?" Spencer said.

"You can't compare. Rachel would've run if I told her what was happening to me, that's what I thought she did when you told me that you told her everything" Quinn swallowed "But I was brave you know? I wanted to meet her, I was waiting for her all night in your tree house and she didn't come… I thought I was dying that day because of that, I felt the stupidest and ugliest person in the world… My parents sent me to a center in Columbia where I could heal from those feelings, you understand? Heal of those feelings toward her… It was horrible"

"But Rachel and I didn't know where you were… She found that note a few time later…" Spencer said.

"I know, she told me a few days ago" Quinn said.

"Why did you leave like that? I mean, you could at least have talked to me if you didn't dare to talk to her" Spencer said.

"You don't imagine how I felt; I thought that I was in love with her… I thought that her" Quinn turned her head to the stage where Ashley and Rachel were still singing "I thought that she would at least understand and that in spite of what I would have told her that she was going help me, to support me overcome that…"

"And why didn't you contact her when you found out that you were in the same high school?" Spencer asked.

"Because I hated her. That stood up made the worst part of me come out. I've never trusted anyone since then and in Mckinley I got all that I couldn't get in Fairbrooks, and I wasn't going to let her come to laugh at me and destroy me again" Quinn explained.

"Pleas Lucy, it's Rachel. Our Rachel. How can you think that about her?" Spencer wondered.

"I thought about whom she was… but that hurt me too much, not because of my feelings, but because I felt like she had failed me as a friend and when I found out that she was in my high school I didn't even want her to be close to me" Quinn said.

"And what are you going to do? Because Rachel wants to know the reason why you did what you did… and what you wanted to tell her…" Spencer said.

"I'll make something up, those feelings are in the past, and they were just some absurd doubts…" Quinn said.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"I've got a boyfriend" Quinn said looking away.

"Are you happy?" Spencer asked.

"I will be"

The conversation was cut when someone on stage called Spencer's name. Ashley dedicated her next song to her and with a big smile she asked her to go up to the stage. Spencer with red cheeks got up while Rachel with a big smile occupied the seat that Spencer had vacated right next to Quinn.

The couple began singing looking at each other and being affectionate, which caused the little audience that they had to have hope seeing them act that way. Rachel realized that Quinn hadn't looked up from her drink and that her face was filled with sadness.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Quinn raised her drink and took a big sip that almost emptied the glass.

"I'm okay…" Quinn answered without looking at her.

Rachel looked at the stage again.

"It's cute, don't you think?" Rachel said "They seem happy together"

Quinn looked at the couple who danced to the music. She didn't say anything. Rachel looked at her again.

"Quinn, whatever it is that is going around your head, forget it, even if it's just for tonight. Besides, when you get so serious you're not as beautiful as when you smile" Rachel talked sweetly.

"Have you ever seen me look beautiful?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Why are you asking me that? It's obvious that I have, I've told you many times…" Rachel said.

They were both looking at each other, but the conversation was interrupted. The couple got down from the stage and met up with the girls. Ashley carried a bottle of rum. Getting up on that stage had made the girl take whatever she wanted from the bar owner.

"Girls… would you like a drink?" Ashley said laughing while she showed them the bottle like it was a trophy.

"I'm sorry but I'm not drinking ever again" Spencer stated.

"I don't want either, I've got a bad experience a little while ago and I don't want that to happen again…" Rachel said.

"Count me in" Quinn said.

Everybody looked at the same time at the blond who raised her glass towards Ashley so that the girl would fill it.

"Finally someone who is going to have fun with me…" Ashley said.

**Don't own anything.**

**REVIEW.**


	10. The day after

**Chapter 9**

**The day after**

Rachel stopped the Quinn's car in front of the hotel where Spencer and Ashley were staying. Rachel had to drive.

Quinn and Ashley were in a deplorable state because they had drunk the entire rum bottle. Just the two of them. In the car Spencer could barely maintain the euphoria of the two girls who took any given chance to sing and dance inside of the car. Not to mention how difficult it was to get them in the car. They had had to run after them because the two 'rummates', that's how they called themselves, decided to race down the streets so that Spencer and Rachel couldn't take them back.

Spencer, who was beside Rachel in the car, kissed Rachel on the cheek to say goodbye and got down of the car, opening the back door and grabbing Ashley's arm that kept dancing with Quinn on the backseat. The rock girl refused to leave the car and Quinn hugged her so that she wouldn't but Spencer got close to the girl's ear and told her something that made her react. She only had time to hug Quinn and touch Rachel's head before she got down from the car, throwing her arm around Spencer and saying goodbye with a big smile.

Spencer couldn't do anything more that throw an air kiss to Quinn who was laughing really hard after hearing what the girl said to Ashley.

Rachel started the car and set off towards her house.

Quinn calmed down and sat in the backseat with her head on the window and with a big smile on her face. Sometime she hummed something and laughed again.

"I think that you are staying in my house tonight…" Rachel said looking at her through the rearview mirror.

The blonde didn't move, she was still stuck in her world.

Rachel wouldn't let the blonde drive the car in that state and she couldn't bring her home and go back to her house walking or in a cab. It was just before dawn and there was nothing wrong in Quinn staying in her house. Quinn didn't oppose to that or maybe she didn't realize anything.

Quinn was leaning on Rachel who barely could take the girl and with luck Quinn could walk a few steps without tripping. The ride from the hotel to Rachel's house was barely 10 minutes long and had made Quinn's mood to fall after the state she had when she was with Ashley.

Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulder's leaning on her. She didn't talk; she just let out a small laugh that was barely noticeable while they climbed the stairs towards the brunette's bedroom. Once they were inside Rachel got Quinn close to her bed and the blonde fell down on it.

Rachel left her for a few seconds to check if she had closed her front door. When she got back the blonde was laying facing up the ceiling taking up most of the bed, with her arms spread, her eyes closed and smiling.

"I'm in Berry's bed…" Quinn mumbled while she smiled.

"Is it comfortable?" Rachel said entering the room.

Quinn raised her head to look at the brunette. She could barely open her eyes but she was still smiling.

"Are we going to sleep together?" Quinn funnily asked.

"I don't think so, you are taking up all my bed" Answered Rachel while she rummaged through her drawers "Here" She turned towards the bed "put this pajama on" Rachel left small shorts and a shirt at the foot of the bed "I'll sleep on the couch" She said pointing to a small couch that her room had.

Quinn leaned over and started to undress. She kept smiling at the same time that she looked at Rachel, who with furtive glances tried to avoid looking at the blond shamelessly. Rachel left the room to go to the bathroom and when she came back she saw how Quinn, now with her pajama on, was lying on the left side of the bed.

'_She fell asleep_' Rachel thought getting close. She heard Quinn's breathing who clumsily had left the sheets beneath her. Rachel tried to move her to cover her body but it was impossible without waking the blonde. Seeing her there, so calm and with a little smile still on her face made her give up her attempt to tuck her in. Instead she grabbed a blanket and gently put it over the blonde's body. They were both smiling.

Rachel tried to get comfortable on the couch but it was impossible to find a suitable way to sleep in that thing.

"Rach?" Quinn babbled without opening her eyes.

"Go to sleep Quinn" Rachel answered in the darkness of the room.

"Come here please, sleep here" Quinn whispered.

Rachel stood up a little and looked towards the bed; she wasn't sure if Quinn was awake or was sleep talking.

"Come here please" Quinn insisted again.

Rachel didn't hesitate and got up and went slowly to the bed. She got into the bed while she looked at the blonde. Quinn was still lying on her side so the other side of the bed was free for the artist to sleep in.

With little effort she managed to pull the blankets and covered the blonde girl who in one swift move turned around and was facing the brunette. She still had her eyes closed and the smile had transformed in an expression of serenity. She got close enough to Rachel so that her head was on at the same height as the brunette's chin.

Rachel stood still on the bed watching the blonde's movements and felt how the blonde extended her arm and encircled her waist with it and hugged her the same way you hug your favorite pillow.

Rachel didn't want to get out of that embrace. That situation was too tender. Her childhood friend was there. She was still little Lucy, the same that never asked for a hug but always needed one, however, Rachel's eyes tried to convince her that they were seeing Lucy but they were only seeing Quinn.

Quinn Fabray the most popular girl in high school. The girl who all the boys wanted. Finn left her to be with her… '_Finn!_' Thought the brunette. That guy that had seen Quinn in the same position that the girl was in that moment and Puck who had seen her like this, by their side. Rachel wondered how many boys had had the chance to do this and most important how many boys would give anything to have this moment that she was having beside the cheerleader.

She couldn't help but smile. Surely in that moment she would be the envy of everyone in school. Quinn, who was completely asleep, clung more tightly to Rachel's waist that noted the gesture and took a deep breath. Quinn raised her head and put her nose inches from Rachel's chin and released a small sight that caught the brunette's attention.

Rachel started to make out the silhouette of Quinn's face thanks to a little light that entered through the window and instinctively lowered her head guided by Quinn's breath.

"_How can it be so tempting?_" Rachel thought.

And without hesitation the brunette got close to Quinn's lips that were briefly parted. She could feel the blonde's breath. Rachel didn't stop to think and she brushed her lips against the blonde's who didn't react.

It was only a few seconds that their lips were joined. Just enough time for the brunette to feel how her entire body to shuddered and she ended up moving away fearing that it would wake up the blonde.

The blonde sighed again and Rachel held her again ending up completely attached to her and she tried to fall asleep, a thing that didn't take long.

The morning didn't wait. The sunlight came through the window. The first one to open her eyes was Quinn and the first thing that she saw that morning couldn't be better than that dawn. Rachel's face was close to hers. The brunette had a small smile while she was sleeping soundly. Quinn couldn't help but smile, the girl was sweet even when she was sleeping.

A terrible headache returned her to reality. She had to get up from that bed even if that was the last thing she wanted in that moment. Without making noise she started getting up. She could barely stand her body. The alcohol had erased all her strength.

She sat down on the bed but just when she had decided to get up she turned to look at the brunette. She was in the same position, with a slow breathing. She looked at her for a couple of minutes. She didn't think about anything. She wasn't looking for anything. She just wanted to look at her.

And without realizing it she got close to the brunette. She slowly got close to her face and stopped for a moment leaving a soft and light kiss on the brunette's lips to back away again the same way that she had gotten close, without even moving the air that surrounded them.

It didn't matter that she was still asleep, it didn't matter that she didn't reciprocate the kiss, it didn't matter if she never knew about it. She couldn't pass the opportunity of feeling what she had had desired for years even if it was just an instant; that something that had changed her life. She smiled, that center to cure homosexuality had been a waste of time for her. All of those supposed doctor that cured confused people; they didn't have an idea of her feelings that had nothing to do with a stupid confusion. She adored that girl because of who she was, of how he looked at her, of how she smiled, of her eccentricities and her sweetness and of her voice. It had nothing to do that she was a girl. Those damn doctors, what would they know about loving a human?

Quinn got up from the bed. She began to get dressed without making any noise and went out from the bedroom to go to the bathroom. Rachel heard the door's noise and she woke up. She tried to find Quinn without moving from the bed. For a moment she thought that the blonde had left without saying goodbye, but she saw the girl's shoes beside the bed. Just a couple of minutes later the blonde reentered the room. Rachel narrowed her eyes trying to go unnoticed to the girl. Quinn got close to the bed looking for her shoes and while she was putting them on she raised her eyes towards the picture with the piece of wood and her chain. She couldn't help but get close. She had forgotten to ask Rachel the reason why she had kept that.

Rachel watched the blonde's movement who was in front of the picture caressing the gold star chain.

"You can take it with you if you want" Rachel said startling the blonde who didn't expect her to be awake.

"What? Why would I want to take it? It was a gift" Quinn said when she recovered.

"I don't know" Rachel said while she placed a pillow on the headboard of her bed and leaned into it.

Quinn finished gathering her things and grabbed her purse. She looked at Rachel. She remembered the exact moment when she had got close to the girl to kiss her and she felt a shiver, maybe the girl had noticed.

"I'd better get going, my mother is going to kill me if I don't show some signs that I am still alive…" Quinn said.

"It's okay. Let me get up and I'll accompany you" Rachel attempted to get out of bed.

"No… no" Quinn got close to the foot of the bed and put her hand on the brunette's feet "Don't move, it's Sunday. Stay more time in bed and rest."

Rachel was quiet. Simply the pressure of Quinn's hands on her feet made her desist.

"See you tomorrow in glee, okay?" Quinn said.

"Of course" Rachel responded.

Quinn left the room after throwing a smile at the brunette but the singer couldn't do anything more that stay in bed completely entranced and thinking about everything that had happened and everything that she had felt all night.

**AN: Sorry for not updating until now. You guys are so nice to read the story and the reviews that you leave. Thanks! Don't know how often I'll be able to update because of college but I'll try!**

**PD: I didn't know how to translate "compañera de ron" so I just put rummate.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
